Christmas Morning
by MzMocha
Summary: It's a very Sexis Christmas for Sonny and Alexis. Since I know these hacks aren't going to give me what I want on GH, here's my take on what should be happening in Port Charles this year
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Wishing everyone a very Sexis Christmas! Since the current regime doesn't do family or happy holiday seasons anymore - you have to ask what Grinch at ABC Daytime thought kidnapping baby Spencer for the holidays was a _good_ idea - I decided to give some of the citizens of Port Charles a Merry Christmas all on my own. Featuring Sonny and Alexis of course, with what really is, their extended family - something that TPTB refuse to acknowledge. Carly, Jax, Nikolas, Emily are all there for Alexis this holiday season and a little sprinkle of Jason and Liz thrown in - just because!

It's just a happy holiday twist on the current storyline...

**CHAPTER ONE**

Alexis pulled herself up to a sitting position on her couch. The worse of the nausea of her last chemo treatment was past, thank the heavens. That still didn't mean she didn't feel like she'd been run over by a truck, but anything was better than that last bout of sickness.

The worse of it, she thought, was the fatigue. She was always so tired. And sometimes, her spirit was tired as well. If not for her daughters, Alexis thought as she stared into the empty fireplace, she might be tempted to give up.

Her eyes moved from the empty fireplace to ...that spot. She couldn't help it; she'd be thinking about anything else but that, and then her eyes would fall on that spot, all by accident, and she would see them again. Her husband and her daughter. Having sex. Wildly passionate sex, from what she could see.

A fresh wave of pain washed through her, and this one had nothing to do with the chemo.

How could she have been so blind? So stupid? so trusting? Alexis buried her head in her hands. fighting against the burn of the tears behind her eyelids.

"I'm allowed a little bit of self-pity at this point." She said out loud to the empty room. Viola had taken the girls to see the neighbors' Christmas decorations. Alexis had planned, had hoped to go with them, but she had just been too tired. Again.

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. "Who is it?" she called out. Alexis didn't want to expend the energy to walk to the door if she didn't have to.

"Elizabeth Webber." came the answer.

She wasn't expecting the younger woman, but the least she could do was to let her in. Alexis got up and made her way to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." she said to Liz. "What's all this?"

Liz was standing there with two bags in her arms. "Epiphany sent me over with some things she and your doctor thought you might need."

Alexis smiled in spite of the way she was feeling. "You mean Epiphany told the doctor what he should have done and then proceeded to do it herself." She invited Liz in.

"Something like that." Liz smiled back as she sat the bag down on the nearest table. "It's nothing much, just some herbal teas and nutritional drink mixes. If you'll just tell me where they belong, I'll put them away."

"I'll do it. I need to get up and move around." Alexis said.

Liz insisted on carrying the bags into the kitchen. Alexis forced herself to move as she took out the boxes of teas and mixes and put them away in the cabinets. She tried not to show it, but she was tired all over again before she was halfway through and had to sit down. She closed her eyes and let the late afternoon sun soak in.

"Let me finish this up for you, just let me know where you want it." Liz said, moving to put everything else up. She chatted on, knowing that Alexis was trying her best to not appear over-tired. " How are your girls doing? Has there been any change in Kristina's condition?"

"They're fine." Alexis said. As fine as they could be with both of their fathers choosing to lead separate lives, is what she didn't say. As fine as her oldest could be, stricken mute by witnessing a mob gun bottle and seeing her big sister shoot a man dead. All she could do is thank God that Molly was too young to understand any of it. "Unfortunately there's been no change in Kristina, despite Dr. Winters' and my best efforts."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. Maybe I could bring Cam over some time. I'm sure he and Kristina could have fun together."

Alexis smiled. "It certainly couldn't hurt. You're welcome to come by with him anytime"

"Thanks, I will." Liz said. She looked as if she wanted say more, but hesitated.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Alexis asked her. She could read her face and Liz clearly was worried over something.

"I don't want to intrude.." Liz began.

"Don't worry, you won't." Alexis said with a wan smile. "If you step over the bounds of propriety, I'll be sure to inform you. In the meanwhile, you can help me take my mind off of how I'm feeling."

"Would you like me to fix you some tea?" Liz asked. "Maybe you'd like a little something to eat? I could fix you a quick snack."

"No, thank you; what I'd like is for you to tell me what's bothering you. But you can pour me a glass of apple juice. And one for yourself, of course, if you like. There's a pitcher in the refrigerator."

Liz poured them both a glass of juice and sat down opposite Alexis. "I don't mean to pry into your life, Alexis. I just wanted to ask you...facing the idea of raising two children on your own?"

"Two?" Alexis was puzzled for a moment and then realization set in. "Oh, you're pregnant."

"And I've broken up with my husband. So, I'll be going through this pregnancy and maybe fighting my husband for custody at the same time. Can I ask you how did you do it?"

Alexis rested her chin in one hand. She didn't know how to answer Liz. How to explain the heartache of raising a child alone, when the love was gone. But if Liz were separated from Lucky, then she had already taken the first steps on the road that Alexis had already traveled. Alexis sighed inwardly for her. So much hurt and heartbreak lay ahead of her. But as she looked into Liz's eyes, she could see that this was one woman who was more than ready to handle it.

She was glad for the distraction from her own hurt. "I think the thing is to stay focused on what's most important. And that's your children." Alexis told her.

"Even...even if you still love the father?"

Alexis closed her eyes for a moment and took a long deep breath. Liz had no idea what she was asking. "I won't lie - it's hard, when you know what you have to do for your child, and at the same time, know that the love for your baby's father is still there, as strong as ever."

Liz nodded slowly, "It's just that my heart is torn." Her hand slid down to her stomach. "I won't lie and say that I don't feel something for my baby's father. But I can't just subject him or her to... to the very real dangers of his life."

Alexis nodded. "That's right. You have to ask yourself, who is more important. He can go on with his life... but without you.. your child has no life. And you can't protect him from himself - but you can - you have to protect your child the best way you know how." She smiled a sad little smile. "No matter what else anyone else may try and tell you otherwise, they don't get it - you don't have the luxury of playing what if? Or the luxury of time wondering will he or won't be able to provide the best life that you know your child deserves. There's no time for what ifs at all. Because the baby is here; the baby is what is. And in the end," Alexis said with another sigh, "that's all that counts."

And the two women, lost in their own private thoughts about two different men who, unknown to them, were very much alike, sat together in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

He walked out of the ocean, half-exhausted from swimming out in the deep, fighting the pull and ebb of the waves. Normally it gave him what he wanted; a release from torment and the torrent of jangled thoughts boiling over inside him. But not this time. This time, it gave him nothing. While his body might well be exhausted, his mind was still working overtime. His thoughts ran hot and cold and gave him no peace.

He showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Sonny retired to one of the patios that faced the ocean and watched as the sun began westering towards evening. Sitting on one of the patio chairs, he tried to let the ocean's calming rhythmic movements bring him some sense of calm, but it didn't work. He couldn't still his thoughts. And on one hand he wanted a drink, and on the other hand he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. All it would do is send him down that long slide into numbing his feelings, and whatever else he didn't know, Sonny knew that he didn't want that.

He couldn't even indulge himself in a good old fashion temper tantrum. He smiled sardonically to himself; while it might not solve anything, trashing a truckload of crystal did have its benefits.

But in the end, he knew he'd be right back where he started.

Carly was getting married.

And where did that leave him? And what was he going to do about it? Most of all, why did he feel the need to? Let it go. his mind whispered to him. God, what he wouldn't give to be able to let it all go. He was tired of this push pull of emotions. On a sudden impulse, Sonny reached for his cell phone and gave some orders He finished the call by telling the recipient. "Do whatever it takes, pay whatever it costs, but get her here."

Sonny was going to finish this one way or the other.

* * *

She wasn't angry. That was a good sign.

He thought he might even have heard a trace of amusement in her voice when she'd arrived.

"I am billing you double for this."

"I'll triple it and throw in a comp suite at the casino."

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse. You might have asked me yourself first though, instead of having me delivered like a package."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have called it - delivered. Time was of the essence. I need to find some answers, and I figured you were the best way to do it."

"So, talk to me. What's going on?" Dr. Lainey Winters asked gently.

"You know what's going on. Carly's getting married."

"And your reaction to that?"

Sonny stood and walked to the edge of the veranda. They were on the west patio and the moon was just rising over the waves. He couldn't enjoy it though. "It hasn't been pretty."

"And why is that?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me."

"I can't tell you anything, Sonny. Whatever answers you're looking for, are inside yourself."

"So you can't tell me why I lied and tricked her to get her into my house, why I've been doing my best to get into her head?"

"No, I can't. I can ask you what was her response? Was it what you expected?"

Sonny stopped pacing. "No, no it wasn't. She didn't do what I expected. I thought that she'd come running down her after me. Oh, I played all the notes right. I gave instructions for her not to be able to reach me by phone. Even with her marriage days away, I expected her to pull some crazy stunt and do whatever she had to do to...save me. But not this time. She didn't.. didn't want to come after me. She was happy, happy with a man who treats her like gold. And she didn't want to fall back into whatever it was we had. She told me, but I didn't believe her."

"And do you think she meant it?"

Sonny stopped pacing and stared out over the ocean. His hands gripped the handrail as he forced himself to think about that. Carly had told him that Jax respected her, accepted her for exactly who she was, and she didn't have to constantly prove herself to him. His mind went over the life he and Carly had. He'd asked her didn't she miss the highs, but what were they, really? A few moments of happiness, that sooner or later came crashing down because of the next round of suspicion or betrayal or schemes, payback and lies - on both sides.

"I do now. I mean, I think I have to. That last time when I talked to her, after I tricked her into coming to my house and locking her in, Carly told me she's happy. I looked in her face and I...I saw it. Something in her eyes was different, and I knew all of a sudden, that up until that moment, that I just didn't get it. And now - I'm questioning everything. I don't know if I know what that is.. what that means..."

"Without violating my patient confidentiality with her, what Carly means is she's free to be her - whoever she is. She's free to find out who she is... Free to live, to love, to make mistakes, because that's what we all do as humans. But she doesn't feel that she has to prove herself any more. Or to expect be punished when she does fail."

"You think I punished her for loving me?"

"I think you punished yourself for not being able to trust and not being able to have that freedom to love." Lainey said. She caught herself before she said more. What she saw was not important. "What do you think?"

Sonny turned and faced her. "I don't know anymore." he said after a long long moment.

"We're going to try a little experiment, Sonny. Close your eyes, and just let your thoughts and your memories flow freely. Think back to a time when you were able to trust, when you were able to love freely. Do you think you've ever had that?"

He closed his eyes. And after a moment, Sonny shook his head.

"Go back to your earliest memories. No, don't open your eyes yet, Sonny." Lainey said as she saw his body tense. "I want you to just let go. It's easier than you think; use the ocean's sound to let your memories go washing back with every ebb and flow of the tides..." her voice dropped to a soothing monotone. "Don't fight the memories, don't punish yourself for them, don't even try and explain them to yourself...just let them be, just as the ocean waves are, they aren't good, they aren't bad, they aren't right, they aren't wrong...they just are..."

Sonny had to force himself to lose control, and it was all so hard to do... he held to the concepts of trust and happiness, of truth and honesty, and simple joy... and as he examined his life with Carly, he could see...at long last, he could see, it had never been theirs. From the moment they had come together in that unholy union that hurt Jason, they had punished themselves for that grand betrayal ever since.

But somehow he had blinded himself to it all. His own self-loathing had been unable to accept Carly. In her, he saw every bit of ugliness that was in himself. So he'd hurt her...and in unconscious retaliation, she would hurt him. The sex, the highs, had been glorious indeed but it was fueled by something that wasn't love. Fueled by want, by need, fueled by a need on both sides to fill a gaping void deep inside of them that they tried again and again and again to fill. The sex was nothing but another way to numb the pain...

Sonny's eyes snapped open. "She could never complete me. She just didn't have what I needed. And a part of me hated her for it. A part of me hated myself for accepting her, using her anyway. So I told myself over and over again that I loved her. I mean, everything we did to each other…it had to be all in the name of love, right?" He looked at Lainey. "Right?"

"What is love, Sonny? What is love to you?"

He laughed at that, the sound was short and hard and held no amusement in it. "You tell me. Obviously I've gotten it wrong all these years."

"Well, what do you think love should be?"

Sonny gestured for Lainey to follow him, then walked off the patio away from the lights and towards the ocean's edge. Lainey slipped off her shoes and followed him. "I used to think that love was passion and heat and fire. And sometimes it came out as fighting and hating – hating as hard as loved. If you didn't love the person, then you wouldn't feel that, right? But now I think there's something more. Something that Carly has found with Jax, that she couldn't find with me."

Sonny kept talking, but his words came out slow, as though he were just discovering the words as he spoke them. "Sure, we had passion and fire. But fire burns. It can consume you if it's not kept in check. And that was us. We burned the house down around us and called it love. Fire that's out of control burns everything to ashes. And that's what we did to each other, Carly and I. We did it to Jason too. We charred his soul when he betrayed him."

"What do you think you've been looking for?"

Sonny struggled with that one. He finally found the answer. "A love that doesn't hurt."

"...and why haven't you been able to find that?"

"Because love always hurt."

"Always?" her tone, soft as it was, demanded that Sonny examine that word.

_Always._ His earliest memories of love always brought pain. Mike with his coming and goings and the final abandonment. And then there was Deke... he didn't realize he'd growled the man's name out loud until Lainey repeated him.

"Deke.. how does Deke tie in with your definition of love?"

"He didn't know how to love... but my mother...she tried to love... she tried to love me..." hic voice cracked. Sonny felt his chest tighten up and he closed his eyes against the pain and betrayal he'd denied all these years swell up; threatening to choke him with its intensity. He took a deep breath, preparing to choke it back down, as always.

"Don't, Sonny." Lainey was watching him closely. "Whatever you're feeling, now is not the time to push it down. Let it loose..."

"I can't..." Sonny whispered. Because hers was the greatest betrayal of all. "My mother loved me.. she did."

"Did she, Sonny? How did she try to love you?"

Sonny felt Lainey's words gently pressing him to seek the answers that would unlock this last secret in his heart, to break down this last wall that loomed over him, throwing a shadow over his life. And suddenly, Sonny knew fear, fear of facing a final truth. "She couldn't love me, she couldn't protect me...she couldn't love like I needed, like I wanted, like I deserved to be loved."

"So love is protection?"

His voice turned angry. "Love should protect you - love should make you feel safe, not constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. And she didn't do that...she never did that." Sonny's voice was a half-sob on the night air. "My mother never loved me enough to keep me safe." Sonny sank down into the sand, sobs shaking his body.

In compassion, Lainey knelt beside him and then reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Right now was the hardest step Sonny had ever taken in his life. And he needed help to make the next. She waited until Sonny was able to get himself under control. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because...because she let herself get locked into a cycle of abuse, first with Mike and then with Deke...like she fed off of it somehow... like she thought she didn't deserve better. I mean, Ric's father came along, rich and successful - he could have given her the life of her dreams - and she walked away from that...right back into the life of the man who would destroy her."

"Back then, things were different. Women didn't leave their husbands."

"Don't you think I know that!"

"I think you've learned something else tonight." she said. And she waited for him to see it.

"She passed that right along to me."

"Passed what?"

"The ability - if you want to call it that, to accept abuse, to maybe even call it love - that mindset that I didn't deserve any better than what she got and find that I just can't break away. What I wanted wasn't love, it was passion and fire that burned so hot and so hard that it numbed me inside and let me go on believing that safety wasn't for me, wasn't ever going to be for me. My whole life, every part of it, was worthless. I was worthless. That's the legacy my mother left to me."

"You've taken a big step forward tonight, Sonny. One that I've been waiting for. Realizing what love is and isn't. So now you know that love is about being safe. Don't worry - and don't punish yourself for not seeing it sooner; a lot of people don't ever get it. They think passion and desire is what it's all about. Because sometimes it can get you through the night, but there comes a time when you have to grow past that."

"I think I had a shot at that once."

"Can you remember when that was?"

"I can't forget it... no matter how hard I try."

"Why would you try?"

"Because I screwed it up. I had it." Sonny held out his hand. "I had it right in the palm of my hand. And then Carly destroyed it with one of her lies and schemes - no. I let her do it. I allowed myself to get pulled back in and what's really sad, is that I've been punishing me and Carly for that lie ever since."

"Can you tell me more about what you think it was you lost?" Lainey didn't want him to lose sight of what was really important. Sonny had turned a corner without even realizing it.

"There was ...someone. She saw something in me that I didn't know was there. You know, I'm very good with the ladies," Sonny said with another sarcastic smile. "It's like an instinct, I know how to say exactly what a woman needs to hear at any given moment, for good or for bad." Visions Karen dancing at the Paradise Lounge, of Brenda begging at his feet flashed through his head, followed by the sound of Carly's voice pleading with him through a locked door. "And I knew how to keep them in line, too. I could get into their heads and pretty get what I wanted out of them. I din't even have to think about it, you know. I just _did_ it without thinking twice about it. That was who I was. "

"Did you keep this...someone in line as well?"

Sonny shook his head. "Nope, never could. I'd play my cards and she'd call me on it each and every time. But you know what, I found that I liked that. I liked it a lot. The more time we spent together, the more I started to see how alike we were. Not that you'd ever think it to see us together. Plenty of people had enough to say about that." Sonny laughed again, this time a more bittersweet sound than anything else.

"But that didn't bother her - what other people thought about me and her being friends."

"You were friends."

"Yeah, can you believe it? For the first time in my life, I was tight with a woman. Don't get me wrong, I had had female friends before...but this was different. I mean she was right there, right up close and personal. And she didn't turn away, she didn't try and change me either. The only thing she asked from me was trust and respect... I don't think I ever respected a woman on a...such a close level like I did her."

"You mean intimacy?"

"That's the word. And I don't mean the physical kind, either...I mean the kind where our feelings were...intimate. She'd know what I meant to say before I could even say stuff sometimes. The words that I couldn't say, she'd say them for me. When I needed to think things through, she was right there, knowing when to push - and when not to. Kind of like you." Sonny looked at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lainey said. "Do you want to tell me more?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me tell just how much of a fool I was to let this go. I started turning to her more and more... because she came to be my safe place. Even when I would sink to my lowest, she didn't abandon me, she fought for me to be a better man." His eyes turned to look intently into Lainey's. "With her, I _was_ a better man. I was the best man I had ever been. And that scared the mess out of me."

"So, what happened? Did she abandon you like...everyone else?"

There was a long silence, and then Sonny spoke. "For a long time, I told myself that she did. But, no. I abandoned her. I went running back into Carlyhell. It was crazy, insane, to do that. But it was familiar. In its own sick and twisted way, it was safe. But not really. So there I was, caught up in the same crap all over again. The highs, the lows, " Sonny laughed bitterly. "... and everything between."

"And how did you handle that?"

"The usual way. Numbed myself, with the booze and the sex and the fights. And told myself that this was what I wanted...when in reality, this is what I thought I deserved."

"Do you think you'll ever feel that way again? I mean the chance to feel that safe that you felt with that other person?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think you deserve it?" This time a shrug was her answer. Lainey took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. Time for Sonny to do a little growing up, and she was going to give him a nudge in the right direction. After all, it was Christmas time and what better present could she give him? "What about your children? Don't they deserve that chance to have that safe place to be? That's supposed to be you. And what about this other person you keep talking about. What if they need that from you, too?"

She felt his body tense but kept talking. "You said you abandoned them. So maybe now, that hole inside that you've talked about, maybe it's just as real for them as it is for you. Other people have needs too, Sonny. It's not just all about you. So tell me, the other people in your life...what do they need? Are you right now - today - giving anyone else that's in your life that safe place to be?"

Sonny couldn't speak...the pain in his throat ached too much to get any words out. He'd been so selfish, looking only for what was for him to take...but what had he given? He'd run away to the island when there were so many people who needed him. Faced with the truth of that self-accusation and condemnation, he was silent for a long, long time... his eyes dark and as shadowed as the ocean waves.

Sonny slowly nodded. And then he knew where he needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was Christmas Eve and Alexis wasn't expecting anyone to drop by. Kristina was at the table with her crayons and papers, coloring a picture. Alexis sighed silently as played with Molly down on the rug. It was getting close to her nap time and she was getting fretful and was being very vocal about it. Alexis sat her in her car seat and settled her down. She should put her in her bed, Alexis knew, but she wanted her close.. She wanted both of her girls close. She was feeling better today, but to tell the truth, she didn't know how many days like this she would have - so she'd cherish each one as they came - no apologies.

As Molly drifted off into sleep Alexis turned her gaze back to Kristina and sighed to herself. Not a word. Not even when they'd decorated the tiny tree set on a table before the living room window. She and Ric had planned to get a big tree with all the bells and whistles. But then again, she and Ric had planned a lot of things. And it looked like none of them were going to happen.

So, on Christmas Eve, since she wasn't expecting anyone, who was that knocking on her door?

Alexis adjusted the scarf on her head and went to open it. And stopped short to see Sonny standing at the door.

"Sonny. I heard you were at your island."

"I was. Now I'm back. And the first thing I wanted to do is see my daughter." Catching the arrogant tone in his voice, Sonny paused and continued in a more apologetic tone of voice. "If that's all right with you?"

Alexis was still a little startled by Sonny's unexpected presence on her doorstep. She stepped aside suddenly. "Oh, of course. Come on in."

Sonny stepped inside and while Alexis closed the door behind him, he took the time to study her. She looked...tired. His heart ached as he wished that was all it was.

Alexis caught his glance and tried for a smile. "I really am much better than I look, Sonny." She pulled off her scarf. "See."

And Sonny could see. He remembered her devastation when Alexis had realized that her hair had started falling out. But he could see where it was already growing back in.

"That's great, Alexis." he told her, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in the last little while. "That's got to mean something good."

Alexis shrugged. "One small baby step. But I'll take it."

"Talking about baby steps, where's my daughter?" Sonny asked. He'd already seen her at the table drawing, of course. And she'd seen him. Kristina had stood up and was watching him with big brown eyes. It broke his heart to see Kristina take nothing more than single hesitant step towards him. Sonny took a few steps forward and then bent down to eye level. "And how is my favorite girl this Christmas Eve? Are you all excited?"

He glanced at the table-top tree and had an idea. "I'll bet your excited this much..." he said, going to the Christmas tree and measuring it out with his hands. "But I bet I know how to get you excited ...this... much!" Sonny said, stretching his hands apart as far as he could. "Do you want to know how?"

After a moment, Kristina nodded her head, just a tiny bit.

Sonny knelt back down in front of his daughter. He smiled at her, then Alexis and then back at Kristina "I've got an idea... you like Christmas trees, right?" When Kristina nodded again, her smile reached a little wider. "Well, what we need... is a tree this high," and Sonny stretched his hands far apart again. "It can keep this little fellow company. Do you think that's a good idea?"

This time, he was rewarded with a full blown smile blossoming widely across his little girl's face. Sonny felt his eyes sting with unexpected tears. He chanced a quick glance at Alexis and wasn't surprised to see the same sheen of tears that he knew was in his own. He blinked them away before turning back to Kristina. So, why don't you hurry up and get your hat and gloves and coat, and we will go out and find us a tree, okay?"

Kristina went running off to her room, the smile still on her face.

Sonny stood and faced Alexis with one almost as big as hers.

"Where in the world are you going to find a tree - a big tree, in your own words - on Christmas Eve?"

"Never underestimate me, Alexis." Sonny said with a wink.

"I never have before, why should I start now?" she answered, with a touch of their old banter in her voice. They both fell silent for a moment, as they shared the memory. Alexis broke the silence first. "I'd better go help her choose, or she's liable to pick out a polka-dotted hat and a plaid scarf with rainbowed mittens." she said.

"Hasn't picked up her mother's impeccable fashion savvy yet?"

Alexis laughed. "You obviously haven't seen her wardrobe choices of late. Speaking of which, I'd better get in there before your little princess comes to a decision. She can get incredibly stubborn once she's made her mind up. I can't even begin to imagine where she got that from." This time Alexis threw Sonny a wink of her own before she followed Kristina to her room.

Sonny walked back over to the little Christmas tree. It wasn't bad, considering. It just that it should be...bigger. He doubted if Alexis had bought much as far as decorations went, so they would need to pick those out as well. Sonny smiled. Kristina should like that. What little girl doesn't like picking out pretty sparkly things?

That gave him the beginnings of another idea. But his thoughts were interrupted by a tiny wail. He turned, his ears instantly tracking the sound to where baby Molly lay in her seat. She'd lost her pacifier and was fussing, still half asleep. Without thinking, Sonny rushed over to her and replaced the pacifier, but Molly continued to fuss softly.

Instinct moved Sonny to scoop her up into his arms. He began to walk her and rock her gently, and then started talking to her softly. After a moment, he began singing an old Hispanic lullaby to her. Sonny reached up a gentle finger and stroked one plump dimpled cheek softly, not even realizing what he was doing until a tiny hand reached up and grabbed his finger and held on tight. As she did, Molly gave out a sigh and settled herself into his hold.

Sonny's heart almost stopped at the sensation of those soft tiny fingers curling around his. It was blood calling to blood. Despite her being Ric's daughter -and up until now, in his mind, that was all Molly had been - she was a part of him. They carried the same blood, the same heritage flowing in their veins. She was a link to his mother but in his hatred towards Ric, Sonny had forgotten all about that.

That knowledge stilled him in his tracks. He looked down at Molly. "Hey little one;" he told the sleeping child in a soft whisper. "I guess you're gonna need me too while your growing up. Somebody to teach you about boys and maybe teach you how to cook ...seeing as that's a skill that is definitely not going to come from your mama." Sonny laughed to himself. "Somebody has got to teach you and your sister some culinary skills. And I guess I'm gonna be the man that steps up to the plate. I'm going to make sure that you and your sister have everything you ever need. I swear it on your abulita's head."

He looked up then, just in time to see Alexis standing in the doorway, looking at him. "Well, I guess we're all ready for your next great surprise." Her eyes said that while showing up had been the first one, he'd just given her the second.

"I could take Molly too, if you need to get some rest." Sonny offered.

"No, no... you and Kristina go and have a good time. It's Molly's naptime, and I could use one myself."

Sonny looked at Alexis closer. He took a candy cane from off of the tree and then took Kristina by the hand and walked with her to the door. Opening it, he gestured to his driver and then bent down to Kristina. "Could you do me a favor? Could you take this to Max? I happen to know that he loves candy canes...especially the colored ones. I'll be right there as soon as I talk to mommy for a minute."

Kristina nodded solemnly and took the candy from Sonny and went out the door.

Alexis had followed them to the front door., so she was standing right there; together they both watched Kristina head for Max. Sonny turned back to Alexis. "Are you sure you're okay? Should I call somebody to come stay with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Well, okay not quite fine. But the worse of it is over - until my next treatment. That's why I gave Viola the day and tomorrow off. It's just me and my girls. And that's fine with me."

"Well it's not fine with me." Sonny said. To her puzzled look, he gave no reply, but daring himself - and surprising them both, Sonny suddenly bent over and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Get some rest, and we'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It looked like the pageant was just about to get underway when they arrived. His eyes spotted Carly right away, there was no missing that blonde hair and that blindingly happy smile that was on her face. Jax was right next to her, of course. And Jason was on her other side. A quick glance around the crowd also showed Nikolas and Emily sitting on the other side of the aisle. What really made him smile was the sight of Mike, playing the proud grandfather with the video camera permanently attached to his head.

Sonny walked over to Carly. "Looks like I got here right on time." he said.

Carly's eyes shot up to his in surprise. "Sonny!" she cried. "You made it!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy you got here in time." She looked down at Kristina. "And you even brought a date. I'm impressed."

Sonny smiled back at her. "I'm sorry." he mouthed silently to her. "Well, my date and I had better hurry if we're going to find us a good seat. I hear it's a sold out performance. But I need to speak to you after the show." He looked at Jax. 'The both of you."

As it was, there was only one seat to be had. But Sonny didn't mind. And it seemed, neither did Kristina. She scooted up on his lap and seemed perfectly content to watch the show with her father's arms wrapped snuggly around her. And afterwards, Michael and Morgan came straight to her. After hugging their dad, they each took Kristina by the hand and took her with them back to the manger where Spencer lay. Jason went with them.

"You said you wanted to talk to me...to us?" Carly said. Jax was right by her side, looking suspicious. And with good reason, Sonny had to admit. Not that he was going to tell Jax that. Not today. Having a revelation did have its limits. Apologizing to Candy Boy to his face was one of them.

"I need a favor."

"A favor?" Jax asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, how do you feel about Santa's little helpers? I know two little girls that need a some help in that department." And one big girl, he added to himself silently.

"You want to do something for Kristina and Molly?" Carly asked. Sonny explained what he had in mind.

"Cool!"

They all turned around to see Michael standing there with Kristina and Morgan, and Nikolas, Spencer, Emily and Jason right behind him. Sonny grinned at him.

"Yeah Michael, I think what I have in mind is very cool."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Alexis sleeping with Molly napping in her arms and a warm blanket thrown over them both. Slowly she woke up, not sure what had disturbed her sleep. It wasn't Molly, she was still sleeping as snug as a bug in a rug.

She thought that she had heard voices. And laughing and even some Christmas caroling, being done badly...but singing nonetheless... but who... what...

And then the door was opening. "Good... you're awake."

Alexis sat up, confusion in her eyes. All of a sudden it sounded like a lot of people were just outside her door.

Sonny came in and knelt by her side, looking at her closely. "You look like you're feeling better."

Alexis nodded. "It's cyclical, like the doctor told me. And I told you already, the worse of it is past. What's going on, Sonny?"

He didn't answer her question. "Good." he said. Sonny turned his head and raised his voice. "It's a go, everybody. Operation Christmas Eve is on!"

And then there WERE a lot of people in her house. Or at least it sounded like it. There was Michael and Morgan, along with Jax and Carly - of all people - and Jason, followed by Nikolas and Emily with Spencer in her arms. They all seemed to have their arms filled with boxes and bags. And then there was last, but not least, Max, carrying a bundled Christmas tree that was seven feet if it were an inch.

"Where do you want it, Mr. C." he said as he propped it just inside the doorway.

Everybody seemed to have an opinion on that. While a spirited, laughter-filled argument started up, Alexis reached up and pulled on Sonny's sleeve. He knelt back down again

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Sonny smiled at her. "Just spreading a little Christmas cheer." he told her. he looked around purposefully. "Looks like this place could use some." Before she could answer, he touched his fingers to her lips to shush her. "You just sit back, relax and let the Santa's helpers I found work their magic."

"That's not what I meant. What's going on with you? This? ... Us?"

"We'll talk about that later." That and an enigmatic smile was all the answer she got. Still bemused, Alexis let Sonny take over, which is what he obviously had already determined to do. After Spencer and Molly were safely deposited in a hastily set up play pen, Alexis sat back and watched as her living room was turned into a winter wonderland. Sonny, Jason and Max wrestled the tree into position, while Carly, Emily and the kids started sorting out ornaments and decorations. Nikolas brought in logs and started a blaze in the fireplace and then began draping and tying fresh cut boughs into fragrant garlands around the room that filled the room with a lovely Christmassy scent..

"You don't mind if I bring a little more traditional decorum to the festivities," he asked.

"Not at all." Alexis told him. "It does bring a taste of old memories back. Good memories." she added. "It's beautiful." And it smelled so good. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the clean scent of the outdoors and the smell of the holiday season.

She went into the kitchen to fix Molly a bottle; Nikolas followed to warm up one of Spencer's bottles. They returned to living room and sat down together to feed the babies. Michael wandered over. "Has Kristina fed him yet? I could teach her how, because I've fed him plenty of times before." Michael announced. "Mom and Jax let me...oh." He stopped and blushed, embarrassed but what he'd said. They had let him feed Spencer, when Jax had pretended that Spencer was his son.. Michael hung his head down low. "I'm sorry, Nikolas."

Nikolas looked helplessly from Michael to Alexis and down to his son. he took a deep breath. "Do you remember how important it is for you to hold Spencer's head steady?"

Michael looked up, disbelieving at first and then his face lit up. "Yeah, I remember." He ran to go and get Kristina and together they fed Spencer, Michael guiding her importantly.

Nikolas moved to sit by Alexis. "Thank you." she told him.

Nikolas shrugged. "However else I feel about it, Courtney would want this." he said quietly. "And however else I feel," and he looked over to Carly and Jax before turning his gaze back to hers, "I have no desire to hurt children."

Sonny paused from decorating the tree and looked around the room with satisfaction. Things were going better than he had hoped for. His children were all under one roof and the people important to them were all gathered together. And Alexis, she looked a hundred times better than she had earlier today. There was a new sparkle in her eyes and contentment on her face. The only thing he was worried about now was that she might over do it. Sonny walked over to the couch to check on her. "Alexis, are you feeling all right? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Alexis shook her head, still wondering at Sonny's sudden attentions. "I'm feeling fine, really. This is all just so amazing. I'm sure Kristina is loving every moment of this. I'm happy to see her with family."

"Hey Alexis, you know what's really cool?" Michael asked. "Kristina is related to Spencer and so am I!" He went on to explain, pointing around the room as he did. "You're Spencer's great-aunt through Nikolas, and I'm related through my Aunt Courtney, and she was Dad's sister, so, guess what Dad, that makes you Spencer's uncle...plus you're me, Morgan's and Kristina's dad, and I guess you're Molly's uncle too!" He looked around. "Wow. I never figured that out before. We're all related!"

And from the looks of everyone around him, no one else had figured that out before today either.

Carly couldn't help it. "Yeah, that's us, one big freakin happy family." The look on her face told everyone what she thought of that revelation.

"Just think." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Next Thanksgiving ought to be real interesting."

"All right!" Michael exclaimed. "I can't wait.! I mean, I've always wanted to have one of those really big thanksgiving diners like you see on tv – and now we can, right?!"

Alexis could decide who looked more stunned from that remark - Carly, Sonny or Nikolas.

It didn't matter, just looking at their expressions made her start laughing, harder than she had in a long long time.

"Oh thank you," she said when she could talk again..."Thank you all...that was the best Christmas present you all could ever give me. I would like to know who's going to handle the seating arrangements." she managed to get out just before she started giggling again helplessly.

Her laughter was contagious, and before she knew it, they had all joined in, all of them laughing together at the absurdity of it all. Like it or not, they were family, just like Michael said.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Spencer fell asleep before he finished his bottle. Nikolas lay him down and came back to sit with Alexis.

"That was a very Christmassy thing to do with Michael." Alexis said.

"What was I going to do, storm off in a huff? I can't be angry forever." he said. "If I did, how different would I be from Helena?" His eyes went to Carly and Jax for a moment. "I don't know how far my forgiveness goes, but Michael did have a point - we are all entangled in each other's lives, whether we like it or not. And for the children's sake, I have to at least give it a try. Spencer, Molly, Kristina, Michael and Morgan - they are all related one way or the other. Should I allow my own anger and pain impact their lives? I don't think that's right. So we're all going to have to learn to deal with things as they are, not as we would have them be."

"You know that's a very un-Cassadine thing to do." Alexis teased him.

Nikolas laughed. "Be that as it may, maybe it's time for the Cassadines to be rebuilt. The next generation is not going to carry the burdens of the old." he looked over to where his son lay sleeping and then to Emily. "I think this may be the start of that."

There was a knock at the door. Jason happened to be the closest to it and after a glance at Alexis for permission, he opened it.

"Hi." Liz was momentarily flustered to see Jason of all people at Alexis's door. She shifted her son Cam on her hip, balancing a shopping bag in her other hand. "I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"No, you're not interrupting." Jason said, a smile spreading across his face. "This was just a kinda spur-of -the-moment thing that Sonny thought of. We're just spreading a little Christmas cheer for Alexis and her daughters."

"Oh, well it's a family thing, then." Liz said, maybe I should just drop this off and go, then."

Jason reached out and took the bag from her hand. "No, come on in."

"I don't know, Jason." Liz told him. "I'm not Sam's favorite person these days, and I don't want to bring any stress into Alexis' house." She looked over at Alexis and waved hello to her. Alexis waved back with a smile.

"Sam isn't here." Jason said, his words bringing her gaze back to his. "She was doing some last minute Christmas shopping when I went to see the boys' pageant and that's where Sonny came up with all of this." He didn't know why, but all of a sudden Jason didn't want Liz to leave.

"Sonny put this together?"

Jason nodded. "And it surprised me too. Come on Liz, you can come in for just a minute, can't you?"

Indecision crossed her face. "I just wanted to drop by and see how she's doing and then I was going to go home before it got too late and make snowmen in the park with Cam."

"Snowmen! Yea!"

They both looked down to see Morgan's little face beaming up at them and Jason saw his chance. He scooped Morgan up. "Morgan, this is Cameron. He likes snowmen too, right Cam?"

Cam nodded his head with a big grin.

Jason looked at Liz. "Well, there you go. We can do a snowman right here, and we've got plenty of helpers right here." Before she could answer, Jason turned and called for Michael, telling him to get his sister and to join them outside to make snowmen. He sat Morgan down and watched as he ran over to Michael. and then he, Morgan and Kristina were struggling into their coats and hats and mittens.

He turned back to Liz. "You can't say no, now, can you?"

She answered with a laugh that sent an answering echo of joy rippling through him. "I suppose not - now that you've set me up. I should be mad."

"On Christmas Eve?" Jason answered with a grin of his own.

"You win, Jason." He didn't know it, Liz thought. But there was no way she could ever say no to Jason when he looked at her with that smile and those eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Alexis was still smiling abut Michael's announcement when the medication timer on her watch began chiming softly. She asked Nikolas to finish feeding Molly and went into the kitchen to get her meds.

Sonny followed her into the room, carrying in the bag that Elizabeth Webber had brought. He sat it on the counter and turned to Alexis. .

Alexis raised a hand before he could speak. "Before you ask me for the hundredth time, I'm fine. It's just time to take my anti-nausea medicines and my vitamin supplements." She poured herself a glass of apple juice and then followed her words with the action.

"Looks like a lot of pills." Sonny said, looking concernedly at the bottles Alexis had lined up on the counter. In spite of what she said, there were just so many. "Maybe I should fix you something to eat. Something hearty and filling."

"You get used to it. But eating..." Alexis said. "Well, let's just say, I haven't had much of an appetite lately." She shrugged and tried to smile it all away. "I hear that goes with the territory."

"Alexis, I'm just trying to help."

"I get that Sonny, I just have to wonder why? And why now?"

It was Sonny's turn to shrug. "It's a lot of things. But mainly, it's because I've realized that this is where I need to be." He didn't know if he was ready to try and explain himself. And then he lost his nerve to even try. Before she could ask him anything more, Sonny turned and left.

Sooner than she would have thought, the room had been totally transformed. And more importantly, so had Kristina. Her eyes were glowing with happiness with all the laughing and talk going on around her.

Alexis retrieved Molly from Nikolas, she lifted her up in her arms and carried her over to the tree. Together they began hanging up ornaments. Or more to the point, Molly would point to each sparkly ornament, then try and gum them and then Alexis would hang them.

Either way, they both were having a very good time.

Alexis didn't think this house had ever held this much light and laughter. She looked around, taking it all in. She never thought that she would see Carly in her house, but there she was, scolding Jax as they draped the last of the lights around the tree. Nikolas had finished hanging the pine boughs around the room, and now he and Emily were tying on festive bows to their ends. Sonny was kneeling by one of the boxes of ornaments, studiously avoiding eye contact with her...but that was a mystery she'd puzzled out earlier. And outside, the shouts and laughter of children came through like silvery bells of joy.

Alexis wandered over to a window and looked out to a scene that enchanted her. Kristina and Morgan were patting the snow onto the bottom half of the snowman, Jason was trying to lift the second one into place, but even as he did it, Michael had scooped up a handful of snow and was throwing it at him. It caught him on the back of the head and when Jason turned around and made as though he was going to chase him, Michael ducked behind Elizabeth. Jason grabbed at her and Michael ran, but Jason didn't let go of Liz. Instead they stood there under the gentle snowfall and laughed.

And for Alexis, everything became crystal clear for her. When she and Liz had been talking earlier, there had been a look in her eye that Alexis had thought she'd recognized. How or when didn't matter. Liz was falling in love with Jason. It was plain to see, to anyone who knew what that look meant.

Or maybe it was just clear to someone who had fallen in love with someone that they knew that they should not have. But the heart doesn't know about should or should not. Alexis didn't know whether to bless Liz or to pray for her.

Jax looked over and caught her eye. He said something to Carly and then came over to where Alexis was standing.

"I'll bet this is a Christmas miracle you didn't expect." he said. Jax held out his arms to Molly and she eagerly climbed into them. "How's my girl?" he said to her and was answered by a toothless grin. "Pretty good, I'll bet." Molly chuckled in agreement and they both laughed.

"This was definitely something that I didn't ever think I'd see." Alexis admitted. "Carly in my house and we're not at one another's throats. Kids running around, laughing and playing. You and Sonny in the same room and surprise of all surprises, the building is still standing."

"Well, 'tis the season, after all."

"Tra-la-la ..La-la-la-la-la-la." Alexis answered dryly.

Jax laughed again and bent over to kiss her on the cheek. "Look at this way, only you could have brought all of us together. Forget me and Sonny. Did you ever think that Nikolas and I would be ale to stand in the same room without wanting to kill each other? But we love you, we do, and everybody here tonight wants to give you all the care and support you need.. So, here we are."

Alexis felt a tightness in her chest. So many people caring about her; enough to put aside all of their differences... "Thank you so much for this, Jax."

"You're very welcome, but I didn't do this. Sonny did."

"Sonny?" Alexis' voice trailed off in wonderment.

"Yes, after Michael and Morgan's Christmas pageant, he asked all of us, Carly and me, Jason, Nikolas and Emily and the boys, if we would help him turn this place into Christmas for you and Kristina and Molly."

Still caught up in her disbelief, Alexis just stared up at him for a moment. "Sonny brought Kristina to the boys' pageant? And it was Sonny that asked you all to come?"

"I'm ashamed to admit that he thought of it before I did." Jax said. "But I'm glad that he did. But we haven't got all night to get this work done. I know you need your rest, so we're going to finish this up, and then Santa's little helpers are going to get out of your way. So I'm going to give this little beauty back to you." he said, handing Molly back to her mother. "Then I want you to go over there," and he pointed to the couch. "Sit down, take it easy and let us finish up."

Jax steered Alexis back to the couch, where he made sure she was comfortable before going back to help with the decorations.

Alexis was overcome with emotions that she couldn't put a name to. All of these people had put aside their own personal feelings- for her and her girls. Alexis hugged Molly to her and laughed softly. This was all too wonderful for words.

The door opened, and all the snowman makers trooped in with a blast of cold air following them. Everyone inside laughed while they complained. Michael held the door open a little longer than necessary, watching Kristina's face crinkle up in a wide grin as the grown-ups complained and laughed even louder.

Even as Alexis was laughing, she felt a warm velvet throw get settled around her shoulders. She looked up to see Sonny as he bent over her and adjusted it over her and Molly. He smiled before moving away. Alexis stared after him, still puzzled by his behavior today, not knowing the reason for all this consideration of her well being.

"Hi, Alexis." Carly was holding Kristina by the hand. "I think this little girl was looking for her mother." She sat down "I was wondering if you had something for their dinner prepared for them for later. No," she said in answer to Alexis' suddenly stunned expression. "I'm not offering to cook or anything. I think we'd both know how that would turn out. But I can order some take out. I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted...or needed.. You know, is there anything your doctor thinks you shouldn't have."

"I got that covered, Carly." Sonny said, suddenly appearing behind Alexis. "But thanks."

Carly shrugged and got up and moved away.

Kristina snuggled next to her mother. Alexis leaned down and brushed her lips against her forehead. "Are you having great time, Kristina? Talk about your Christmas miracles, hm?"

"We're pretty much done." Jax announced. "Gather 'round, folks, we're about to light this baby up." He waited as everyone gathered in around and behind the couch where Alexis sat. Emily took Spencer in her arms as Nikolas moved to turn off the main lights.

Alexis smiled in the dimness as she felt a hand curve over her shoulder. She knew without looking up that it was Sonny's. She decided that she wasn't going to wonder why about anything any more tonight. All that mattered was this was a Christmas present she hadn't counted on.

"Ready folks... count down...three...two..." and as everyone shouted out "One!" Jax hit the switch and a chorus of "oohs" and "ahs" filled the room.

Alexis felt tears come to her eyes. It was so beautiful. Beside her, Kristina clapped her hands together in glee and molly gave a gurgle of laughter. And then Alexis felt the tears trickle down her cheek.

It was Nikolas, sitting beside her with Spencer, who noticed first. He reached out and wiped them away. "I think this means we did a good job."

"You did a great job. Thank you all so very much." Alexis managed to get out. "I don't know what else to say."

"Merry Christmas, Aunt. That's all the thanks that are necessary."

"Merry Christmas." the words echoed on everyone's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"And I heard him exclaim, as he rode out of sight, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Jax announced. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is our cue to leave."

Alexis watched as Sonny smoothly took over. He shepherded everyone nicely but firmly to the door. Alexis noticed that Jason and Elizabeth left first - together. In spite of knowing what she did about Jason and her daughter Sam, she hoped that it worked out for all of them. At least she hoped it would workout better than it had for her. And that brought her back to puzzling over Sonny's behavior. She thought that things had been done between them, but now she wasn't quite sure.

But then, common sense took over. She told herself not to read anything more into Sonny's behavior than what it was - he arranged a nice Christmas Eve celebration for his daughter. And that was all.

Wasn't it?

Sonny hugged his sons and walked outside with them. He stopped Carly and Jax on the porch.

"I'll be at the wedding, if the invitation still stands." Sonny said.

"Of course it does, Sonny." Carly said. "Michael said it right...we're all family."

"I agree that Michael's right, but you'll forgive me if I don't break into a chorus of the Sister Sledge song." Jax said.

"You'd probably be off-key anyway." Sonny said. "Anyway, thank you to the both of you. You won't have any trouble finding me; I'll be the one walking in with the three prettiest ladies in the room - not counting the bride, of course." He smiled and winked at Carly.

Carly looked at him for a long moment, and then a sudden comprehension flooded into her face. She laughed and brushed her lips against his cheek. Then she hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered just before she let go.

Sonny watched them as she and the boys piled into Jax's car. He watched how Jax touched Carly as he handed her inside, and how natural it seemed for her to turn her face up to his in a gentle kiss before he closed the car doors. And he smiled at the chorus of "ewwws" that came from the back seat. Carly opened her window and waved at Sonny, calling out goodbye.

Sonny waved back. "Goodbye Caroline Benson Corinthos. " he said softly as he watched the car pull off. And then he turned and went back inside.

Max passed him as he went out with the last of the trash from all the shopping bags that everyone had come in with. Sonny stopped to murmur a word to him.

Kristina had gotten up and wandered around the room, looking at all of the decorations. Alexis smiled and stretched. She should start thinking about fixing Kristina and Molly something to eat, but right now, she was content to just curl up on the couch and watch Kristina as she explored the room. She looked up as Sonny came back inside.

"I understand that this was all your idea, Sonny. So I wanted to make sure I thanked you for doing this for the girls before you go."

Sonny just smiled an odd little smile at her. A knock sounded at the door, and Sonny opened it. Max handed him a suitcase. Sonny shut the door again and turned to face Alexis.

"You're very welcome, Alexis. But um... I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Excuse me?" Alexis wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"You heard me right, Alexis." Sonny repeated himself. "I'm not going anywhere. Period." He sat down beside her and took Molly from her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." He tells Alexis… and before she can argue with him, he tells her that he's been wrong not to have been there for her before this. But he's going to make up for lost time.

"It's Christmas Eve, and no one should be alone on Christmas Eve. Don't argue with me, Alexis." he said, seeing the argument in her eyes before she could even get a word out. "You're not going to be alone. I've already called Viola and told her not to worry about anything until after Christmas. We'll decide what we're going to do by then." His voice dropped. "We're going to decide where we're going to live."

"We? Live?" Alexis was stunned.

"Well, it really just is a matter of deciding whether or not Kristina would be happier staying here - or at my house. That's what we need to decide before we start moving clothes, furniture and whatnot. So we've got a lot of talking to do."

"You can't just move in here." Alexis said when she finally found her voice, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest.

"Why not?" Sonny said with a small side. "It's not like I have anything pressing to keep me at my place. And you need taking care of, Alexis. Kristina needs me. You need me to help with your daughters. I haven't been here for my daughter like I should have been."

"But you don't have to move in here to do that, Sonny." Alexis said. She didn't know what to think. Or what she was feeling. What was he doing this for? Why?

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Sonny said. "When has Kristina ever had a Christmas morning with her mother and father? Are you going to tell me you don't want her to have that?" Sonny felt a tiny amount of guilt for using their daughter's name like that. But that passed quickly. Besides, he thought. It was true. he wasn't lying. What a fool he'd been, selfishly living his own life, selfishly letting his own anger at Alexis - and face it - at himself and at what they had become blind him to the things that were really important in their lives. "Do you really hate me that much after all this time?"

"I don't hate you, Sonny." Alexis said softly. "How could I, after all of this." She raised one hand and gestured around the room. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for Kristina."

Sonny swallowed, trying to find the strength to tell her the truth. "It wasn't just for Kristina's sake." he bowed his head, trying to get himself together. He forced himself to raise his eyes and meet hers. "It was for yours. You know I want you to fight this thing. But what have I done to help you fight? All I've given you were words. Words are cheap."

Alexis just stared at Sonny; his words had left her speechless. She struggled to find her voice. "You don't have to do this."

"Maybe not. But I want to. I know I don't deserve it...but will you let me in?"

Alexis looked at him for a long time before she answered. "Well, seeing how you brought a suitcase and all, how can I say no?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Sonny went to find a spare room and settle in a bit..

In the meanwhile, Alexis was left sitting on the couch, still feeling more than a little confused by the fact that Sonny seemed to have just decided to move in with her for the foreseeable future. She pressed her fingers to her temples. "I just cannot deal with this right now," she said to herself. Too much has happened, too much time has passed, too many other people have been involved... and face it.. her heart had been broken too many times.

So she refused to think of what it all could mean. And why? Because it hurt too much to believe in anything any more.

Her eyes went to the spot on the floor... to the image she couldn't get out of her head, even now ... yes it just hurt too much.

Sonny started to walk back into the room, but noticed how still Alexis was sitting. From where he stood, he could guess where her eyes were going. And from Jason had told him, he could guess at what Alexis was thinking. His own heart ached for her and then ached for himself, in shame. It was another time that he'd failed her. Sure, he'd come to her house, and gotten rid of Ric once, but what had he done for Alexis after that? Not nearly enough.

Sonny straightened up. But that was over. He was going to be a better man...the man Alexis always knew he could be.

Sonny walked into the room and sat beside Alexis on the couch. "You okay?"

Alexis smiled at him wanly. Before she could answer, Sonny answered his own question.

"Don't answer that. You're just tired. Don't worry, that's why I'm here." Sonny looked at Alexis. Say what she wanted to, he knew from the research he'd that Alexis tired easily and often. And of course, she wouldn't tell anyone about that. As much as everyone had done their best to keep Alexis from over-exerting herself, the afternoon's activities had worn her out. A part of him wanted to reach out to her and smooth the tiredness away from her face. But somehow, he didn't quite dare.

A small tug on his sleeve caught his attention. Sonny looked down to see Kristina was standing at his elbow. She wordlessly held out a book to him. "Kristina, do you want me to read you a story?"

"Not just any story," Alexis said, looking at the cover. "That's her absolute most favorite story in the world."

"Well, I'm grateful that Kristina is going to let me share that with her." He turned back to his daughter and moved over slightly so that there was a little space between he and Alexis. Without being asked Kristina hopped up between them. In a soft voice, Sonny began to read the story.

Alexis closed her eyes, letting the sound of Sonny's voice lull her senses. Something about his voice, as deep and as gentle as far off thunder, did something to her insides. For the moment, she could feel al of her inner tensions just melt away. After weeks of uncertainty, unbalance and straight-out fear, for a moment, this moment in time, she felt safe - safe like she hadn't felt in a very long time. Without even realizing it, she slipped into a light doze, the sound of his voice following softly into her dreams.

As he read, he looked up and over at Alexis. Her eyelids had drifted downwards and her head had tilted towards him. Sonny shifted his arm on the back of the couch and while he read to Kristina, he let his fingers tease at the edges of some of Alexis' hair that had escaped her scarf.

"And they lived happily ever after..." Sonny said in the softest voice he could. Putting his finger to his lips, he eased Kristina down from the couch. "Why don't you go and put your book away in your room, and then we'll see about fixing you some dinner. And we'll be quiet as mice, so mommy can take a nap, okay?" Kristina nodded and ran to her room.

Sonny turned around and slowly moved Alexis' body into a more comfortable position. He readjusted the throw blanket over Alexis' shoulders, and on a sudden impulse, brushed his hand across her cheek. He didn't expect the jolt that went through his fingertips. He didn't expect the power surge that shot from his fingertips straight through his heart.

It couldn't happen just like that...could it?

Alexis came back to wakefulness slowly. The room was dark, except for the glow from the fireplace where a fire danced merrily in the grate. She sat up slowly, stretching. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and was shocked to see that she'd been asleep for hours.

She jerked upright... the girls... dinner...bath time...bed time... she thought to herself in a sudden panic. She swung her feet off the couch, and reached for the lamp

"Alexis...whoa...calm down. It's okay. It's all under control." Suddenly Sonny was there, smiling at her.

"It is?"

"Absolutely. Kristina and Molly have had dinner, baths and bedtime stories."

For the first time, Alexis noticed what Sonny was wearing. Not his usual suit and tie. He was in a robe, t-shirt and lounge pants...no...they couldn't be...no they were... Sonny was in ...pajamas?

Sonny watched her expression change, looked down at himself and then back at her. "Did I mention that Molly had dinner? Let me rephrase that, your youngest daughter was gracious enough to share her dinner with me. But not the way I planned it. Max had to make an emergency run to the dry cleaners on his way home."

Alexis couldn't help it; she laughed. "You mean there's a woman in Port Charles who did not succumb to your charms?"

"Did I say that? I will have you know, the senoritas and I hit it off famously. And Miss Molly herself was eating out of the palm of my hand... and my shirt, and tie...I think she gave me an impromptu veggie-blend mousse." he spread his hands and shrugged. "The kitchen is back in its original state. And me, well, a quick shower, and you have what you see here."

What she saw here...Alexis tried not to stare at what she saw, but it was hard. It had been a long time since she'd seen this side of Sonny. The Sonny whose hair, whose clothes were loose from their normally tight controls, the Sonny that she used to know... the smile on his face that reached deep into his eyes as they looked into hers... the Sonny she used to know...and love.

No...No... No... Alexis thought frantically. I can't be thinking this. So she retreated... "Well, I'm sure that Santa will leave you something special under the tree, since you've been such a good boy."

Sonny smiled at her again. "Speaking of Santa..." he walked over to the tree and pulled out two gift bags. One of them was very big.

"Sonny...you didn't..." Alexis breathed.

"Yes, I did." Sonny said to her, taking a seat next to her. "It's just some things I thought you could use." He pulled a large box out of the first bag and handed her one. "Open this one first."

She did. It was a collection of natural botanical oils and candles.

"These are specially blended - one hundred percent natural, and you can use them on your skin, in your bath and on your hair. And the candles are soy - not the regular ones. Regular wax candles can put soot in the air, but soy are all natural." Sonny explained.

"Sounds like you did your homework." Alexis said. She looked inside the box; there were so many to choose from, she didn't know where to start. "Did you buy out the entire inventory?" One look at his face told her the answer.

"I read that...cancer victims..." he stopped himself and started again "...people with cancer can develop sensitivity to scents and stuff, so I didn't know which ones you would like. There's also a gift certificate in there. Whenever you decide which ones you do like, you can arrange for a monthly delivery of... whatever for as long as you like."

That was so incredibly thoughtful that Alexis didn't know what to say. "Thank you." was all she could say.

"I'm not done playing Santa yet." Sonny said, gratified by the look in her eye. "Gift number two..."

Alexis took the next box from his hands. She opened this one and drew in a breath of pure delight. She lifted the white cashmere bathrobe from the tissue lined box. Even in her hands, she could feel how incredibly plush it felt. She could imagine how it would feel wrapped around her. "Oh, Sonny, it's beautiful." she said.

But there was more. There was a matching set of silk pajamas. "And a satin pillowcase - for your hair." Sonny pointed out.

"I don't know what to say." Alexis said. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest. It was all happening so fast. She wondered if somehow, she could still just be dreaming, and none of this was happening at all. She didn't want to, but she had to ask. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you why. I want to take of you and the girls. I'm not trying to buy my way into your life, I know I can't do that. But.. I want to do whatever I can for you...and Kristina ... and Molly too. Please tell me that you'll let me."

A part of her just wanted to say yes, to lay her head on his shoulder and let his arms enfold her and ...and never let her go. But how could she trust him after all this time... how could she trust anybody? Her eyes went back to that spot once more.. and in her mind she saw Ric and Sam as their bodies came together, their hands all over each other's bodies. Alexis felt the nausea rise up in her and closed her eyes, trying to fight the gut-wrenching surge of pain that rose up in her.

"Alexis...no! Don't do this to yourself."

Alexis opened her eyes to see Sonny kneeling in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't let them poison you like this. You're fighting enough, don't let them get to you." Sonny's eyes reflected a part of her pain back at her.

"How can I?" Alexis answered him, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She tried to keep her voice low, as to not wake the girls. "I can't, even now, even tonight...I just can't stop the memory of seeing them together. In my house."

"The only way to erase bad memories are to create new ones." He reached out and took her hands into his own. "Will you let me try?"

Alexis looked at him and nodded, unable to speak because of the sudden lump in her throat.

Sonny smiled at her tenderly before standing up. While she watched, Sonny took out one of the candles and held it to her nose. "How does this one smell?" he asked.

Alexis closed her eyes and inhaled. "Mmmmm.."

"It doesn't bother you?" Sonny asked, watching her face closely. "It's called Vanilla Silk." He rummaged through the box for a little bit and came up with the matching bottle of botanical oils. "Speaking of homework, I know that this mixed with powdered oatmeal, and there's some in here too - makes a very soothing bath. But for right now, what I want you to do, is use this and take a shower, okay?"

What he'd really like to do is prepare a steaming bubble bath for Alexis, he realized. But that wasn't what she needed. What she needed was a way to erase the bad memories this room had for her. He thought he'd done that with the decorations, but something else was needed. And that, Sonny decided, would be the truth.

It was that simple. The truth would set Alexis free.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Alexis couldn't believe how much better she felt after taking her shower with the shower gel that Sonny had bought her. Sonny had been right when he'd explained about how sensitive her sense had gotten. but this was a light touch of vanilla that left her feeling incredibly soft and radiant. And the same scent was soothing enough that make her yearn for the softness of her bed.

She enjoyed it as she took her time washing her hair and when she was done, Alexis stepped into her bedroom to find her new robe and pajamas laid out across her bed. She smiled as she noticed that Sonny had also already replaced her old pillowcase with the satin one. The after effects of the arometherapeutic shower gel made her feel languorous and totally relaxed. She could almost forget why Sonny had insisted on her taking the shower to begin with.

Almost.

Alexis dressed herself slowly and just as she was belting her robe around the waist, Sonny knocked. She called out an answer and he opened the door.

"You decent?"

"As decent as I'm going to get." she answered.

Sonny stepped into the room and took her by the hand, leading her back out to the living room. The only lights that were on were the glow from the Christmas tree and the warm flicker of flames of the fireplace.

"I talked to Lainey and she gave me some tips about fighting some of the side effects of the chemo. Soft lights..." and his hands gestured to the candle, the lights and the fireplace. "And soft fitting clothing." and here his hands moved upwards to smooth their way down from her shoulders and down her arms to catch and hold her hands.

"You don't have to do this, Sonny." She told him. "As nice as this was, there are things that I am just going to have to learn to live with. And my husband's betrayal with my long-lost daughter, is one of them."

"I know what you're trying to tell me, Alexis." Sonny answered her. "And yes, their betrayal is something that you're going to have to live with. But I can't stand the thought of you living in this house and every time you pass by this spot, to hurt all over again. Not if I can help it."

"But you can't." Alexis said. She didn't want to do this. She didn't know if she could.

"Can't I? I told you, to get rid of the bad memories, you need to replace them with good ones." Sonny led her to a place before the fire. Alexis noticed that he had shifted the ottoman and left a space before the fire. Sonny helped her to sit on the floor, then took a place behind her, sitting on the ottoman. She puzzled at that, until he felt his hands loosening the towel wrapped around her head.

Instinctively, her hands flew up to stop him but he caught her hands in his own.

"Alexis, no." Sonny said. "I know it's hard; I know how private you are, and how this - thing - has taken away your sense of control. I know how you hate that most of all."

Alexis closed her eyes against his words, against his touch, against the comfort he offered.

"But Alexis, remember - you're not alone any more. I will never let you be alone again. Don't hide this from me... you don't have to hide this from me."

His words brought tears to her eyes. And with the touch of his hands on hers, the fight went out of her. She was just so tired, so very, very tired.

Sonny felt her hands tremble beneath his. Without thinking, he raised one hand up and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Part of this was his fault. He'd stood by and done nothing and both of their lives had spiraled out of control. He let her hand down and finished unwrapping the towel from her hair. He began to towel her hair dry.

"I don't want you to talk, if you don't want to. I don't want you to do anything at all but rest and know that you are not alone."

Slowly he felt her begin to relax beneath his touch. When her hair was towel-dry, he reached for a bottle of the botanical oil and poured some on the palms of his hands. Ever so gently he began to work the oil into her hair, and then after a while, moved to softly massaging her scalp.

"I want you to remember this day, Alexis." Sonny was saying softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I want you to remember how all these different people put aside their differences for your sake. This is the memory that I want you to hold onto when you think of this room. This is your Christmas miracle. The miracle that came from you. Not what you gave, and you've given so much... but what you created. Did you see your house today? Did you really look? I know how much hurt this room held for you. But not today. Not any more. Your house was lit by more than Christmas lights and candles. This house was lit by love and laughter and joy. You hold on to that, Alexis. You hold on and you take that - and you fight."

Her hair was mostly dry now; the oil had made it silky and supple. Sonny reached for a brush he'd taken from her bedroom and began brushing through it. He didn't react outwardly, but it saddened him to see how it had thinned out. He remembered the thickness and silken heaviness that it used to have. He remembered feeling it between his fingers, remembered how her bangs were always falling in her eyes, and how much he liked it when they did. But he swallowed his own hurt and kept talking.

"You know, you and me always were too much alike. We hold onto too much stuff. We carry our baggage and can't let it go."

Alexis stirred; she half turned to face him, her eyes still darkened with her own remembered pain. "How do you let go?"

Sonny tried to smile. "Just like I said. We take the old memories and bury them and grow new ones."

"I want to." Alexis said, her voice breaking a little. "Don't you think I want to? But I don't know how."

Sonny slid down off of the ottoman to sit beside her. He hesitated for just a moment, and then reached for her hands. "I'm just learning how myself. That's why I'm here.

"I'm concerned for you and your children, but I've been distracted by own selfishness. I wanted Carly back - but only because she was moving on. But I didn't know that at first, and I was ready to do every and anything to do that. And then I realized that it wasn't because I loved her. But because I was too used to what we had - and what we had stopped being love a long time ago. Only neither one of us could see that.

"Wait…. Wait…" Sonny said quickly as he saw Alexis' eyes grow distant, shutting down from him. While he and Carly had been blind to nothing except the pain they were inflicting on one another, they'd decimated the people around them, the people who trusted them. And no one, Sonny realized, had trusted him more than Alexis. "I want to move forward now. I want to do the best I can with what I have. Right now that means being here for you, being here for Kristina, and being here for Molly too."

"Molly, too?" Alexis asked quietly. "Ric is her father, and you hate Ric so how could you…"

Sonny cut her off. "Ric and I are going to never be the family that… that maybe we could have been when he first came to town - if he would have been honest and told me the truth. But either way, Molly is of my blood through him, whether I like it or not. And she's…she's a part of you and Kristina. How could I not love her?..." he hesitated. "When I care about her mother so much?"

"You care about me?"

"I know I haven't shown it lately. And I've been horrible to you in the past. But everything is going to be different now." Sonny cupped her face in his hands. "Let me help you. Will you do that?"

Alexis looked at him, at a total loss for words. Sonny was offering her his help. That she could accept, however so hard that might be at first. As always, he knew her too well. The loss of control over her life, over her very body had been the thing that had been the most devastating to her. But beyond that...what he was telling her... her heart wanted so hard to believe. Her head said that she couldn't. That she shouldn't. That she can't.

She looked into his eyes, lit only by the glow of the flames of the fireplace. Alexis slowly raised her own hands to cover his, all the while her eyes looked into his. Slowly, she nodded. Just as slowly, a smile crept across Sonny's face as a wave of tenderness swept through him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her cheek. He let his mouth linger against her skin, unwilling to release even this slight contact. Up until this very moment, the full impact of losing her in his life hadn't touched him. But now it was all crashing down on him.. and he wanted...needed her touch so much. He wanted so much more...but Sonny was never so intuitive of another person's needs as he was in this moment in time. He would wait...he would wait as long as he needed to - no, as long as she needed. Anything more than this would have to wait until Alexis was ready to accept the truth in what he was saying and see the truth in what he was feeling.

But maybe there was a way he could let her know, maybe that this time, he was for real. That he wanted forever. And he wanted it -with her.

"I have another present - if you want it."

Alexis found that she couldn't speak, but she could nod her head.

Sonny reached into the pocket in his robe and pulled out a palm-sized gift box. He held it and motioned for Alexis to lift the lid.

Alexis reached out with suddenly trembling fingers and opened it. She drew in a soft breath of delight and surprise. Nestled on a bed of silk was an brooch, fashioned of antique gold, pearls and rubies and shaped in the form of a sprig of...mistletoe.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, it's exquisite." And it was. Thanks to Helena, Alexis knew jewelry, and this piece was easily over a hundred years old.

"No more exquisite than you." Sonny murmured. "I figured maybe the real stuff - real mistletoe - would go bad before it...got used."

Alexis looked up from the pin back into Sonny's eyes. What was he saying? "Sonny?" she said in wonderment.

Sonny saw the question that she was afraid to ask in her eyes. "Yes, Alexis."

Her fingers touched his still holding the box. "Would you pin it on me?"

He reached for the pin; his fingers fumbled for a brief moment as he pinned the brooch to the lapel of her robe. Sonny felt the sweet warmth of her skin against his fingers and that simple touch made him clumsy. But he finally got it pinned to the lapel of her robe.

"It's beautiful." Sonny said, looking at it sparkling in the firelight. "But no more beautiful than you. No more valuable, and no more cherished - than you."

"You know...about the mistletoe going bad..." Alexis said.

Sonny looked at Alexis, something different was shining in her eyes. He didn't dare to move and hardly dared to breathe. Did she want...like he wanted...

"...I didn't think mistletoe had an expiration date." she said softly. She traced the pin's outlines with her fingertips.

Sonny leaned in closer. "Technically, I think we're supposed to be under the mistletoe." he said in a low and husky voice, a smile parting his lips. His heart leapt in his chest as Alexis did the same. Now they were so close that their breaths were mingled and lips just a - kiss- away from one another.

Alexis dared a smile of her own. "Well, when we were ever the types to go by the rules?"

"Alexis, are you sure... "

Just then, the clock struck midnight. Christmas Eve was over. It was Christmas Day.

"Shut up and kiss me, Michael." Alexis said as she leaned into him. If ever there was a Christmas miracle for her, then this was it. And this time around, she was going to grab onto it with both hands and hang on for dear life.

Alexis's eyes shivered closed as Sonny's lips brushed against her own, as light as the snowflakes that drifted down outside and sweeter than any amount of candy canes. Memories of moments past swirled around and brought them back the sweetness they'd thought had been left behind forever.

This single kiss was all that and something more. It was joy, it was a miracle, a promise for today. And their wish for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It was Christmas morning, Alexis realized as she slowly came awake. Wonders of wonders, she also realized that there was a smile on her lips. Alexis didn't open her eyes just yet, but allowed herself to drift in the contentedness of being half-asleep. She'd woke up with a smile on her face and she knew why.

The memories of Christmas Eve came back to her, images floating behind her eyelids of all the wonderful things that had happened yesterday, ending with the image, the taste and feel of Sonny's lips against her own. That kiss, that impossibly wonderful magical kiss had wiped away so much pain and heartache and ...fear. She found she could face all of her tomorrows now.

Alexis stretched her body under the covers and smiled again as she snuggled into the covers. Turning on her side, she opened her eyes sleepily.. to find an equally sleepy pair of dark eyes looking right back into hers.

"Merry Christmas." Sonny said. He reached one hand out and traced the contours of her face.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." She remembered now. After they'd kissed, Sonny had held her in his arms in front of the fire. Neither of them had felt the need to talk much for the rest of the time they spent in front of the fire. That there were things to talk about, certain truths to be faced and differences resolved, there was no doubt. But all of that could wait. One thing about being sick, Alexis had learned that the essentials were what came to matter most. If not, maybe she and Sonny would have been content to go back into the dance they used to do. Maybe they would have never come back to one another at all. What was important was that they were together. So they had spent the rest of most of the night right there on the floor in front of the fire until the flames had burnt down to glowing embers. And when Sonny had finally walked her sleepily to her bed, Alexis had held on, unwilling to let him go.

Which was why they had awakened next to one another. They had slept the rest of the night away in each other's arms.

By the light streaming through the window, it was very early in the morning. That early golden morning light danced across Alexis' face and made the sparkle in her eyes even brighter.

"Well, I guess Santa couldn't make room for you under the tree, so he put you in the next best place." Alexis said with a still sleepy laugh.

"Like I was on your Christmas list." Sonny said. He couldn't stop playing with the edges of her hair while he teased her. He couldn't get enough of touching her, like she was a Christmas wish that would disappear in the next breath. "If anything, you probably wanted to drop a lump of coal on my head."

Before she could answer, there was a tiny sound at the door and Kristina's small face came peeking around the door. Her eyes widened as they went from her mother to her father's face.

Sonny's heart almost stopped beating for a moment, and then it exploded in joy to see the light in Kristina's eyes shine as bright as her mother's. He held out his arms and Kristina ran across the room and scrambled up onto the bed. She jumped into his embrace, flinging her small arms around his neck with enough force to send them both tumbling backwards into the pillows.

Alexis laughed to see her daughter so happy and thrilled. She felt a thrill of her own as it came to her that Kristina had never had that simplest of pleasures. Alexis realized. Never once had the joy of having her mother and father in the morning, before the rest of the world intruded. Alexis guessed that this would be a special Christmas that Kristina would remember for always. Through the open door, she could hear the sound of her other daughter stirring in her crib.

Alexis brushed her lips over Kristina's hair and hurried to get Molly, and bring her back to bed with them.

"Merry Christmas, _princessa_." Sonny said with a laugh. Then he and Alexis both caught their breath as Kristina pulled back and looked at her father. Alexis's heart melted as she tilted her head in an unconscious imitation of her father.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." she said in a tiny voice.

Alexis felt the tears spring to her eyes. Her gaze went to Sonny and saw the same sheen of tears that were in her own.

It was a very special Christmas for them all.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**CHAPTER TWELVE / EPILOGUE**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for their first dance, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Jacks." A soft ripple of applause washed through the ballroom as Carly and Jax took the floor. Sonny leaned against a pillar, watching as she laughed up into her husband's face, her eyes all aglow with love.

"Missing her much?" a voice said behind him.

Sonny watched them for a moment more before turning around. "I think I miss what we had. When it was good, it was good." He said. He reached out his hand. "But I've finally learned two lessons. That sometimes you can't go back."

"That's one." Alexis said. "And the second?"

"That what's ahead can be better than what you left behind.."

"Smart man." Alexis said. It looked like Sonny had grown up at last. She turned her head and looked back at their table. Kristina and Molly had been joined by Michael and Morgan. Molly was happily babbling away while Morgan was chattering back at her, obviously enchanted, while Michael had Kristina's hand and was obviously trying to teach her how to dance to the music.

The wedding song ended to a round of applause sweeping across the grand ballroom. Another song started up and Alexis smiled. "I always did like Etta James" she said, watching as other couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor.

Sonny listened to the song lyrics for a measure or two. "I could get to like that." He said to Alexis. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Shall we?"

Alexis couldn't resist. 'Shall we what?"

"Let's just start with the dance - for tonight. Tomorrow well..." he left the words unspoken. "Tomorrow is all about new beginnings, right?"

"Right." Alexis answered.

And suddenly tomorrow looked a whole lot brighter to Alexis as she and Sonny joined the others on dance floor as the lyrics of the song spun them away.. away from their past and into their future.

_"...You smiled, and then the spell, it was cast... and here we are in heaven..."_

Alexis and Sonny smiled at each other….if they weren't quite there yet, then this was definitely the next best thing…

_"... for you are mine at last..."_

_**finis**_


End file.
